The Chrono Trigger Saga-Part 1
by Serge
Summary: My remake of Chrono Trigger


The Chrono Trigger Saga  
  
I have decided to write the Chrono Trigger story straight from the game. I will make some  
variations ( like Crono actually talking and mallets ((for you HashBrown)) )  
  
Chapter 1...........The Beginning of Time  
  
"Crono......Crono! Wake up Crono!" His mother said. Crono got out of his bed and went downstairs. "Good morning, mom!"  
"Oh! Crono! Your inventor friend gave me a message to tell you to go to her house.  
What was her name again? Oh yeah now I remember, her name was Lucca!" Crono's mom said.  
"Uh....mom?" Crono asked  
"What? Oh! Yeah your allowance, that's right! Here you go!" Crono's mom gave him  
200g  
"Thanks!" Crono headed to Lucca's house. "Mrs. Ashtear! Is Lucca home?" Crono yelled.  
"No she isn't! She headed off to the fair!" Yelled Lucca's mom.  
"OK! Thanks!" Crono went to the Millenial Fair. As he walked around, and played some games,  
he bumped into this strange girl. "Ouch! You OK?" The girl said, "Yeah I'm fine." Crono replied  
"Oh no! Where's my pendant!?"  
"I'll go find it."  
Crono looked for the pendant and found it. "Oh thank you!" Cheered the girl, "It was  
no problem!" replied Crono.  
"Hey? Do you mind taking me on a tour of the fair?"  
"Sure!"  
"My name's Marle by the way." Crono took her around the fair. He even gave back a girl's kitty. Lucca's invention was  
now done being set up. "Marle, I need to go see my friend's invention now," Crono said.  
"OK! Can I go see it with you!" Marle asked.  
"Yeah." Lucca was just almost done setting up when Crono and Marle walked in. "Crono!" shouted Lucca  
"Hey Lucca."  
"Who's this cute little chick you brought? (she looks familiar)"  
"Oh this is....."  
"I'm Marle," interrupted Marle  
Lucca was now finished setting up. "Now I will demonstrate by sending this young man to this pod.........all the way  
to this pod!" Crono went in the teleporter and out the other one. "Wow, how'd he do that?" a child asked  
"I wanna try!" Marle asked.  
Marle went in the teleporter. "OK! Energy, 128%, all set!" Lucca shouted.  
"Whoa! My pendant's glowing!" Yelled Marle, as she was sent into a portal.  
"Uhh......that's the end of the show people." Lucca said, with a startled look on her face,  
"Where did she go!? Dad do something!"  
"I don't know what to do!" Taban(Lucca's dad) said  
"Wait!" Crono strongly said  
"I think I know how to save her,"  
"How?!"  
"Her pendant.....it was glowing the moment she was about to be sent into that portal! Lucca! Start the teleporter!"  
"Gotcha! OK! Energy, 128%, all set!"  
Crono just suddenly dissapeared.  
Crono found himself on a canyon, surrounded by imps. He then left the canyon, "Where am I?" Crono asked himself  
"Looks like I'm in Guardia!" Crono then headed off to the castle. Once he got there, "Intruder!!" the gaurds suddenly  
shouted, "Wait!" A mysterious voice said, which was the queen. "I demand that you let him go!"  
"Yes your highness!"  
"Please, young man, come see me later."  
"What was that?!" Crono asked himself, "Guess I'll go see the queen."  
Crono then went into the queens room.  
"Yes, your highness?" Crono said softly.  
"Recognize me!" The queen said  
"Marle!?!"  
"Yep! People all of a sudden thought that I was a queen, strange isn't it?"  
"I guess,"  
"My body!"  
"What's wrong!?"  
"It feels like.......AAH!"  
"Are you ok!"  
"It feels like it's being torn apart! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"  
"MARLE!!!!"  
Marle suddenly dissapeared. "Boy this isn't good," Crono said. As Crono left the castle, he met up with Lucca.  
"Lucca!" Crono was startled,  
"Hey Crono, I figured out who that girl was?" Lucca said  
"Who is she?"  
"She's Princess Nadia of our time!!"  
"Princess Nadia?! .....of our time?"  
"Don't you get it?! This is our past! She's the descendant of Queen Leene!"  
"Oh. That's why everybody thought that Marle was a queen!"  
"Where is she?!"  
"Umm...about that....she's...."  
"SHE'S GONE!"  
"........"  
"Well I guess there's very little time left!"  
"Little time left?"  
"I guess this is around the time Queen Leene got kidnapped. Supposedly, someone found her. But I bet they called off the search  
party now that Marle came. If we don't find Queen Leene, then history will be changed.....and Marle won't even be born  
in this world!"  
"Then we have to find her!" Crono asked all the residence yet he got no answer, "Wait Crono! I think I know where she  
could be!" exclaimed Lucca, "Where?!" Crono replied  
"If my history is correct, they should've found her in the cathedral."  
"Then we're going to the cathedral!"  
  
Chapter 2.............The Queen Is Gone  
  
Crono entered the cathedral, and went to the altar, "Hmmmm......what's this?" Crono asked himself, "Hey! It's  
a hairpin!" Lucca shouted rather loudly, "Return that now!" one of the nun's said,  
"Uh-oh, this isn't good!"  
"Oh my gosh! They're.......monsters!" Crono and Lucca then got their weapons and started the battle. After the long grueling   
battle, another monster appeared, "AHH!" Lucca screamed, before they got a chance to kill it, a strange frog came down and  
killed it for them, "Oh my gosh! What is THAT!?" Lucca said in fright  
"I am a frog, thou cannot see it?" The frog said  
"Yes I can! Oh my gosh Crono! Get that thing away from me!"  
"No!" Crono replied  
"WHY?!"  
"He helped us, I don't think he can do any harm."  
"Ummm.....O....K! What's.....your name little frog?"  
"Hmmmm...........Frog sounds rather OK!" Frog joined them in looking for Queen Leene, disarming traps, destroying monsters,   
dodging mallets (there Hashbrown!), anything they had to do to get closer to Queen Leene. "It's time Queen Leene!" a mysterious voice said, "What are you doing  
chancellor?!"  
"Nothing....."  
"Stop right there!" The group shouted  
"I see we have a guest."  
"Thou shall let of go of thy queen!"  
"You're going to have to kill me first! Yakra change!!"  
"Whoa what's happening!?" Crono and Lucca shouted, as the chancellor turned into a monster called Yakra.  
"Were going to have to kill it then........I guess." Crono said. The battle shortly ended. "Thank you Frog!" Queen Leene said  
when they got back to the castle, "I must show you my gratitude."  
"Thou art welcome your highness," Frog said, "I must be going now...."  
"Why?"  
"'Tis nothing..." Frog then left. "What's wrong with Frog?"  
"Beats us!" Crono and Lucca said simaltaneously, "Hey Crono! Lets go see if Marle is back!"  
"Oh yeah that's right!" Crono said with a surprised look on his face. Crono and Lucca then headed to the Queen's room  
"Marle!?" Crono shouted, as something started to appear  
"Marle!!" Crono shouted again  
"Crono!" Marle said  
"Princess Nadia you're ok!" Lucca said  
"Princess Nadia.......uh-oh! I guess you figured out huh?"  
"Yeah," Crono said  
"I didn't want to tell you because, you wouldn't have taken me on a tour through the fair,"  
"That's nonsense!"  
"Really!? Thank you! That's why I like you Crono!"  
"........"  
"Let's headback you 2 lovebirds!!" Lucca said  
"OK! I came here through Truce Canyon, follow me!......and don't call us 'Lovebirds'!" The 3 headed to Truce Canyon.  
"This is where I came from," Crono said  
"Hmmm....hey this is where I came from too! Right through this portal!" Lucca said  
"Really?!" Crono replied, "It's too bad I can't go back in!"  
"Don't worry! Lucca the Great is here! See I made this device to open these portals, I call these portals, gates, and to open these 'gates' we need this device!  
I call it the 'Gate Key'!"  
"Wow Lucca! I would trade all my royal blood just to have all the knowledge you have!" Marle said  
"Ain't it the truth!" Lucca said proudly. They then entered the gate.  
"We're back!" Crono said  
"YAY!" Marle shouted, "Let's head back to the castle!"  
"Yeah!" Lucca said. They then headed to the castle. "Freeze intruder!" shouted the gaurd  
"What?! They're my friends!" Marle exclaimed  
"Well this girl can go....but I'm sorry about this young man,"  
"Crono!? NO! WHY?!"  
"He's been charged with kidnapping!"  
"WHAT?!" Crono said along with Marle  
"This can't be happening!" Marle stated  
"I'm sorry your highness"  
  
Chapter 3...........The Trial  
  
Crono was sent to be tried in the Guardia Court. "The defendant......Crono (hey I don't know his last name OK! I don't think anyone does!)," The King  
said loudly, as the trial began. His character was being tested rather than being tried for kidnapping Marle. After the trial ended, "The verdict reaches...Not  
guilty! Although he has proved his innocence, he still ran off with her! 3 days until the execution!"  
"Dad! You can't do this!" Marle exclaimed. Crono was then sent to his prisoner cell until his execution.  
3 days had passed by and the day of his execution arrived. "(This can't be happening to me!)" Crono thought to him self as he was sent to the guillitione  
(I think that's how you spell it!). Seconds before he was almost beheaded, Lucca showed up out of the blue. "Leave Crono alone!" Lucca shot the gaurds with her  
new gun, "How do you like my new Zonker-38!" Lucca exclaimed  
"Nice........I guess. Hurry up and get me out of here!" Crono exclaimed  
"Don't rush me!" Crono and Lucca then hurried and escaped out of the dungeon. "Hey they're escaping!" One of the gaurds shouted, so that all the other gaurds  
can here it. Crono then pulled out his katana and slashed him. The gaurd left a document.  
  
"The dragon tank has now been assembled. The head can repair all damages to the tank and cannot be affected by fire or lightning. Unless the head can be  
destroyed.......the dragon tank is undefeatable."  
  
Crono and Lucca were now prepared to fight this dragon tank, although their fighting skills wouldn't work very well against it, nonetheless, they would  
still try their best. As they got up to the main part of the castle, they then confronted the dragon tank. The battle was long, but they prevailed. "Come on!  
Let's go!" Crono said, "Gotcha!" Lucca replied.  
"They're escaping!" The gaurds said. Crono and Lucca soon met up with Marle and got out of there. They then ran into Guardia Forest. "There they are! Don't lose  
them!" They were trapped into a dead end. "Oh no!" Marle said, "Huh? A gate!" Lucca exclaimed, "Follow me!" They then entered the gate, "But we don't even  
know where this gate leads to!" Crono said,  
"Do we have a choice!?" Lucca then replied.  
"........ok now. Let's go then!" Crono then said.  
  
Chapter 4............Beyond the Ruins  
  
"Where are we?" Crono asked, "ungh.....I don't know?" Lucca replied, "Let's find a gate back home."  
"Yeah, OK." Crono replied. They first went to Aris Dome to stock up on supplies, then went through the city ruins. They then went into the Protos Dome. "Doan!  
We have some visitors!" One of the villagers said,  
"Let them in," Doan said, "What brings you people here?"  
"We'd like to know where we can leave this place......." Lucca replied  
"You can go through this hole to find out.....but no one has ever returned alive!"  
"Oh well! We really can't do anything else can we!"  
"Fine, if you end up dead, don't come running to me!"  
"Sir.....when they're dead, they can't do anything....." One villager said  
"Oh quiet!" Crono and the group headed to the hole below, before they did anything they ran into a gaurdian, which was the reason why no one has ever returned alive.  
After the long battle, they won and then headed to the main computer. "What's this? A robot, I'll fix it!" Lucca said, "Wait! What if it attacks us!?" Marle stated.  
"They can't attack us, humans make them that way,"  
"Oh!"  
"Ok all done!" Lucca finished fixing it. "Good morning my mistress!" The robot said,  
"Mistress!" Lucca replied, "I am not your mistress! I am Lucca!"  
"OK then Madam Lucca,"  
"No need for the 'Madam'!"  
"But that would be rude!"  
"I hate formal titles! Don't you Marle?"  
"Yeah hate 'em! What about you Crono?"  
"Well since nothing special happens to me, I kinda like-OW!" Crono said  
"You're not helping!" Marle replied  
"We should give him a name!" Crono said  
"Robo will do!" The robot said  
"If you wanna get behind this door you must open it by going to the Protos Factory (I can't quite remember it's name!)"  
"OK! But someone has to stand watch because the door's not gonna last!" Lucca said  
"I'll stay," Marle said "I'll be fine you guys go on!"  
"OK," Crono said  
They headed to the factory. They went through all the obsticles in the way. "There's a password that you're suppose to enter here......" Robo said, "I think   
it's X-A-B-Y" He then entered the password. They then got through the gate. "OK now we open the door........." the moment he flipped the switch and then they activated  
a trap. "We have to get out of here now!" Lucca exclaimed.  
"Let's hurry then!" Crono replied.  
They got out of the factory (I know there's a part where they fight robots but....I'm too lazy to do that part). "Let's go to Protos Dome!" Crono said  
"Gotcha!" Lucca replied. They got to Protos Dome and entered the gate....................  
  
That ends Part 1 of the Chrono Trigger Saga. Look out for Part 2! 


End file.
